


you put me on & said i was your favorite

by darthswift13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Unsafe Sex, brief mention of canonical major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13
Summary: Roommate Ben sees Rey’s "all girl want is... be gf...wear big shirt no pant..." viral tweet, and is surprised to find her wearing one of his shirts when he comes back from his weekend trip earlier than expected.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	you put me on & said i was your favorite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hybrid social media AU and prose fic that I originally posted on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/darthswift13/status/1312815777813233665?s=20)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

When Ben gets home, he walks into the living room and finds Rey sipping tea with her headphones in. She’s humming along to a Taylor Swift song, eyes closed as she bops her head side-to-side to the beat of the music. 

This is not an uncommon Saturday morning activity for Rey, but what strikes him as odd is she’s wearing one of his shirts— a white button down shirt that’s more like a dress on her, to be exact. Her hair is thrown up in a loose bun with a purple scrunchie.

It is the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life, seeing her in his shirt. He’s thinking about what she’s wearing underneath, hoping it’s nothing. Wanting nothing more than to fuck her right here, right now on the floor while she’s wearing his shirt and nothing but his shirt, his hand gliding upward underneath it to find her tits, fingertips teasing her pebbled nipples, her soft moans in his mouth...

  
He’s getting _way_ ahead of himself.

He doesn’t even know _why_ she’s wearing his shirt to begin with. Of course, her tweet comes to mind: _All girl want is be gf, wear big shirt, no pant._ But then again...maybe it’s just laundry day or something and she had nothing else to wear.

After a moment, she opens her eyes, and her mouth hangs agape in shock as her eyes widen. She hurriedly takes her headphones out and sets them down on the coffee table along with her phone and mug of tea.

“ _Ben —_ you’re — you’re back so soon — what are — I thought you were visiting your mum until Sunday — ” she stammers nervously.

“She came down with food poisoning so I left early,” he replies matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” There is a long, awkward silence. They avoid meeting each other’s eyes.

“I’m, um — God, I’m sorry for wearing your shirt, I’m sure you think this is _massively_ creepy and weird —”

He takes a step toward her. “Rey, I don’t think it’s creepy or weird. I don’t think it’s creepy or weird at all.”

She draws in a sharp breath. “Oh.”

“Why are you wearing my shirt, Rey?” he asks, his voice soft.

“I— ” she takes a deep breath. “I just — I missed you — and it smells like you, and I just...yeah,” she mumbles sheepishly, eyes darting to the floor as she fiddles with one of the shirt’s cuffs.

Ben considers what she’s saying, trying to make sense of what’s happening. “This...this wouldn’t have anything to do with your tweet, would it?” he asks slowly.

Rey looks up. “Oh... you saw that?” she asks shyly.

He nods. “Yes, I saw it.”  
  


She bites back a smile. “Well, to answer your question: maybe.”

He raises an eyebrow, takes another step toward her. “Maybe?”  
  


“ _Maaaaybe_ ,” she replies playfully, flashing a heart-stopping grin.

He reaches forward, fingertips brushing along the collar of the shirt. Her breathing visibly quickens, shoulders rising with the effort of her labored breaths. “You little thief,” he murmurs. A smile plays on his lips. “What am I going to do with you?”

She bites down on her lower lip, fingers _ever-so-slowly_ reaching over for the top button on the shirt, eyes wide as she gauges his reaction, as if making sure that she’s not just imagining this, that he wants her the way she wants him. _Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,_ he wants to say.

He gently grabs her wrist, stopping her from unbuttoning the shirt, and her face falls. “Fuck, Ben, I’m so sorry, did I misread this, did I make things weird — ”

He shakes his head and leans forward so his lips brush against the shell of her ear. “Keep it on,” he whispers. She shivers.

He pulls back, eyes lingering on her mouth for the briefest moment. He moves his face down closer toward hers, and she quickly closes the gap between them and presses her lips to his. The kiss is slow, tentative at first, but quickly deepens into something more fierce and hungry. 

“Rey,” he breathes out, taking her face in his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought of this, _dreamed_ of this, _God,_ the number of times you’ve driven me absolutely crazy in that little too-short baby blue bath robe of yours, or those tiny shorts you sleep in that barely count as shorts.”

“ _Ben_.” She rolls her eyes. “Why do you think I wore those things around you in the first place?”

_Oh._

“I am an idiot,” he mutters.

She giggles. “Yes. But I like you anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Now are you going to fuck me or what, Benjamin?” she insists.  
  


“Mmm, can I ask you something first?”

“Sure.”  
  


His eyes scan across her. “What are you wearing underneath this shirt, Rey?” he murmurs. 

“Nothing,” she breathes out.

“ _Fuck,”_ he groans. “You’re going to kill me, sweetheart. Are you making a mess of my shirt right now?”

She nods.

“Fuck.” He palms at his cock through his jeans. “Can I feel?”

She takes his hand and guides it up between her legs, and he shudders at what he finds there. “So wet for me already. Are you gonna be a good girl and let me fuck you in my shirt?”

She nods furiously. 

“Rey. Is this really happening?” he asks, his voice suddenly small as he pulls his hand away, and she briefly whimpers at the loss.

  
“Of course it’s really happening, Ben,” she assures him.  
  


“Can I ask you something else?”

“Anything.”

“Is this just about sex, or...”

“Ben,” Rey murmurs, hazel eyes warm and sparkling as she looks up at him. “I love you.”

He feels tears prickle in his eyes. He reaches forward to touch her face, thumb gently caressing her cheek. “I love you, too.” Their lips meet in a gentle kiss. “I love you, and I’m gonna fuck you while you’re wearing my shirt. Because you wearing this shirt is the single sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and it’s driving me fucking _insane_. Do you know I’ve been thinking about this? Ever since I saw your tweet?”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, it’s been fucking tormenting me all weekend,” he mumbles. “Anyway,” he scoops her up in his arms and she gasps. “Need to fuck you now or I might actually die.”

“ _Please_ , Ben,” Rey replies breathlessly.

***

He gently lays her down on the bed as he kisses her. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.”

  
She nods obediently and does as she’s told. He smiles. “Good girl.”

He hikes up the shirt a little bit and then his head disappears between her legs, and she cries out when she feels his tongue slide inside of her. “Fuck, Ben, _fuck,_ that feels — so good — _fuck.”_

“Good,” he murmurs, his voice a low rumble against her cunt. “I want to make you feel good, Rey.”

He licks and sucks at her with such fervor, like he’d _dreamed_ of this, like he’s been _starving_ for her. 

He pulls her closer to him, hooking his arms under her legs and burying his face in her cunt. She cants her hips, grinding herself against his face, and she thinks of all the times she’s touched herself to thoughts of his sinful mouth, thoughts of everything his tongue could do to her, but what she imagined is nothing, _nothing_ compared to _this,_ to the way he licks up every drop of her like he’s going to devour her whole. 

She feels his nose pressing against her clit, and she moans because the friction is _delicious_ , and mingled with the sensation of his tongue flicking in and out of her cunt, it’s almost _too much —_

“Ben, _fuck_ , I’m gonna — ”

His darkened amber eyes flit up at her, like he wants to watch her come for him, and she can feel his eyes on her as her orgasm wracks over her. It’s _Earth-shattering_. She cries out, her hands knotting into his hair, head thrown back in ecstasy as she groans his name. 

She’s only vaguely aware of what’s happening when she feels him gently press a kiss to her lips, and then his lips are brushing against her ear as he murmurs, “You’re so beautiful when you come, sweetheart.”

She whimpers, trembling with aftershocks, still trying to catch her breath.

“ _Ben_ ,” she groans. “Fuck.”

He kisses her jaw, her neck, sprinkling featherlight kisses there, like he wants to lavish every inch of her with affection. 

“You taste so good, so sweet,” he murmurs, and she shivers again. “Even better than I imagined.” 

She can feel herself getting wetter somehow, if that’s even _possible_ ; she’s already dripping down her thighs. 

“Benjamin,” she says firmly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Are you going to fuck me or what, darling?”

A smile tugs at his lips, and then he pulls his t-shirt over his head. 

It’s not like she’s never seen him shirtless before; they live together, after all. She’s seen him getting out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist, but somehow the sight of him, so perfectly sculpted like her own personal Adonis, still takes her breath away. She reaches up, fingertips running up and down his arms and down across his chest, desperate to touch every inch of him in the way she’s needed to for so long now. 

He leans down and kisses her deeply as she fusses with the button and zipper on his jeans before reaching her hand inside his boxers and _fuck,_ he’s even bigger than she imagined he’d be. A low, strangled sound escapes from the back of his throat. “ _Rey_ ,” he croaks out hoarsely. “Need to be inside of you right fucking now.”

He gingerly pulls her hand out of his pants so he can tug his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way, leaving him _finally_ completely naked for her.

“Wait, let me just grab a condom,” he mutters, but she grabs his wrist, stopping him.

“Ben, I’m on birth control, so you don’t have to if you don’t want to...” she starts to say, trailing off.

He pauses for a moment, considering what she’s asking, and then leans forward and kisses her, slowly, languidly, his tongue pushing against hers in a way that makes her moan. “You want me to fill you up with my cum? Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

She whimpers, nodding.

“Mmm, I’ll fill you up so good.”

She watches with wide eyes as he guides his cock, so hard and red and leaking, toward her entrance and slowly sliding inside of her, inch by inch. Her eyes are glued to his, lips parting into an “O” shape as he stretches her out and fills her up. His eyes are locked on hers and there’s an intensity and a vulnerability to the moment; it’s never been quite like this with anyone else.

“Rey— ” 

“I know.”

He slowly pulls away and then rocks back into her again. His lips find her neck, leaving suckling kisses there as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. “God, you’re a fucking dream,” he mumbles against her neck. He sits up slightly so he can look at her. “Look at you, taking me so well in this tight little pussy of yours. You’re so little, I didn’t know if you could take all of me. But you’re doing so good, letting me fuck you while you’re wearing my shirt.” She whimpers as he palms at her breasts through the shirt. 

“Ben — I need — ”

“What do you need, Rey?” he murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. “Tell me what you need.”

“Harder, Ben, _please_.”

He picks up his pace then, fucking her in earnest, so hard and fast the bed rocks and squeaks. 

“Like that, sweetheart?” he pants. “Is this what you needed?” 

She nods, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close against her. “ _Ben_ ,” she whines, almost crying. “Ben, you feel so perfect inside of me, _fuck._ I’ve needed this for so long, needed you to fuck me, needed your cock inside me.”

He groans as he fucks up into her at an even faster pace, and everything else melts away. She only knows this moment, the feeling of his skin pressed against hers, his cock slamming into her cunt, his breath hot on her neck, the sound of his moans in her ears like a heady tonic.

She moans his name loudly, nails digging into his back. “Ben, baby, you’re gonna make me come again,” she whimpers. 

“That’s right,” he croons, “be a good girl and come on my cock.”

She feels his thumb on her clit a moment later, and then there is an explosion of white behind her eyes as she comes, clenching around his cock. He continues to thrust into her but his movements become more frenzied and less measured as he reaches his peak, and soon he’s coming with a loud grunt, filling her up with his cum just like he’d promised to.

He pulls out of her and collapses on the bed beside her, and they both pause to catch their breath.

“C’mere,” Ben mumbles after a moment, pulling her close to him. She buries her face against his chest, sighing contentedly. “I love you,” he murmurs, gently running his fingers through her hair. 

“I love you, too.” She pauses. “Can I ask you something, Ben?”

“Anything.”

“How long have you been in love with me?” she says softly.

“I mean, I’ve been half in love with you from the moment I moved in,” he admits. “How could I not be? You’re so fucking gorgeous, Rey. But I didn’t want to be creepy, we’re roommates after all. So I tried to ignore it, but as I said before, you made it _really_ fucking hard with that tiny little bathrobe of yours and those little pajama shorts.” He chuckles. “But I don’t know, it’s hard to say exactly when I fell in love with you, it was just a culmination of all these little things, like...like the way you like to have my coffee ready for me before I wake up for work, or the way you’ve always been there for me and listened and understood me like no one else ever has, or the way you tease me incessantly, or the sound of your beautiful singing voice when you sing in the shower, or the way you held me when I cried after my dad passed away, or the way you leave the most adorable little messages for me on the white board on our fridge, or the way you constantly amaze me with your mind and with your strength and wit and the way your smile lights up my whole world...those are the things that really made me fall for you.” He sighs. “Sorry, I sort of started rambling there. I could talk about the little things that made me fall in love with you all day.”

Rey sits up. _“_ Please don’t _ever_ apologize for saying such lovely things. I’ve been in love with you the whole time too, you know,” she admits. “You took my breath away the first time you walked into this apartment. And then you have the _audacity_ to walk around without a shirt on sometimes when you look like, well, _that,”_ she says exasperatedly, gesturing broadly at the muscled expanse of his chest. “Why do you think I always made coffee for you or left you little notes, by the way? It’s because I’ve _always_ been fucking crazy about you. You’re so adorably awkward sometimes, not to mention impossibly sweet to me, and you’re smart and funny and one of my best friends. 

“Sometimes I feel like no one can understand the things I’ve been through, but you always just _get_ it, and you’ve never pitied me or you’ve helped me see myself through new eyes; I never thought of myself as a particularly strong person until I met you and you helped me to realize that. And, God, I honestly don’t know how I would’ve survived my first year of grad school if you hadn’t been there for me, helping me study and making me cookies on particularly stressful days, and reminding me that it’s okay to take breaks and watch Netflix sometimes, too,” she sighs. “See? I could ramble on about all the things that made me fall in love with you all day, too.” She leans forward and kisses him. “I love you so much, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Ben smiles, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. “I think everything happened exactly the way it was meant to, sweetheart.”

She smiles, kisses him once more, and then settles herself against his chest again. As she drifts off to sleep in his arms, relishing in the perfection of this moment, she finds she can’t disagree with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter! ](http://twitter.com/darthswift13):-)


End file.
